Tout
by Saika Garner
Summary: Quand on se fait enlever et séquestrer par des mangemorts, on donnerait tout pour s'en sortir. Mais pas que dans ces moments là... OS HHr surprise à la fin !


Celà faisait maintenant deux semaines. Deux longues semaines. Tortures, viols, injures. Tel était son quotidien. Elle ne s'étonnait plus quand l'un des nombreux mangemorts entrait dans sa "cellule".

Mais elle continuait de les terroriser. Frapper, crier, cracher, mordre, griffer. C'étaient là ses seules armes. Inutiles, mais celà montrait à tous qu'elle était toujours bien vivante, prête à les tuer.

Il ne serait pas dit qu'Hermione Granger, sang-de-bourbe et fière de l'être, s'était laissée humilier par des mangemorts. Dix-sept ans, élève à Poudlard, meilleure amie d'Harry Potter, pour qui elle éprouvait plus que de l'amitié, et captive de Voldemort depuis deux semaines.

Il aurait dû venir depuis longtemps. La libérer. Lui ou un membre de l'Ordre. Mais personne ne venait, et elle désespérait de plus en plus. Mais jamais elle ne laisserait un mangemort lui faire du mal sans qu'il soit marqué à vie. La veille, Malefoy sénior avait tenté une approche radicale, voulant prouver aux autres que lui aussi était une brute qui pouvait violer une petite sang-de-bourbe.

Et à vrai dire, il n'était pas certain, après le traitement de choc que lui avait fait subir la captive, que ses apareils génitaux fonctionnent encore. D'ailleurs, personne ne savait s'il en avait encore.

Aujourd'hui, mercredi. Hermione n'avait pas perdu la notion du temps, malgré le fait qu'aucune lumière naturelle ne parvenait à ses yeux. Elle était seule avec sa douleur. La porte du dongeon grinça.

Alors, Draco, tu t'es décidé ?

Ouai.

Aller, si tu ressors sans être castré, je te paye un coup au bar !

Hermione se leva, et sortit du coin où elle s'était prostrée. Elle reconnu la voix de Macnair. Le fils Malefoy voulait sûrement faire mieux que son père, pour prouver sa valeur.

Aller, entre. Mais cette fois, lance un sort d'isolement phonique. J'ai pas envie d'entendre tes hurlements quand elle t'aura mordu.

Mordu ? C'est ce qu'on va voir. Mais j'te demanderais de sortir, j'ai peur que tu sois choqué par la violence de la scène, ricana Malefoy.

La grille grinça, un encapuchoné entra, referment immédiatement derrière lui, et il lança le sort d'isolement. Après un geste vers Macnair, il s'avança. Hermione commençait déjà à montrer des dents. Elle était quasiment sûre que Draco arriverait à ses fins, mais elle se jurait à elle-même qu'il en souffrirait jusqu'à la fin de son existance.

Ses pas étaient feutrés, et il se posta devant elle, retirant sa capuche. Ses yeux bleus d'acier n'exprimaient pas que du désir, mais elle en était sûre, il allait la violer. Il la dégoûtait. Il posa sa main sur la frêle épaule de la jeune fille, et la dénuda.

Je savais pas que tu étais une fille facile ! Ou bien c'est juste moi qui te fais de l'eff...aaargh !

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase narquoise que la brunette avait planté ses ongles dans sa main. Etrangement, il sourit. Elle le regarda, étonnée. Son sourire était tendre, doux, et amical. Elle connaissait ce sourire. Mais pas sur ces lèvres-là.

Le polynectar ne fera pas effet très longtemps, Mione. J'en reprendrais quand on sortira.

Harry ?

Pour sûr !

A cet instant, le polynectar ne fit plus effet, et il repris progressivement sa forme habituelle, son physique de rêve, ses yeux verts, sa voix. Hermione s'approcha de lui, comme pour se serrer dans ses bras. Heureux de la voir, il se pencha vers elle, mais se plia en deux lorsque le genoux de sa meilleure amie frappa de plein fouet et avec une violence inouïe ses parties génitales.

Aaahhh...pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Ca fait...maaaaal.

Pour te remercier d'avoir mis deux semaines à venir me chercher.

Il se releva avec difficulté, et empoigna Hermione par la taille, avant de la serrer contre lui. Elle oublia toutes ses souffrances, toutes ces tortures, tous ces viols à répétition. Rien ne comptait plus qu'eux deux. La chaleur douce que lui procurait Harry jurait avec le froid de la cellule.

Pardonne-moi. On a mit cinq jours à trouvre leur repère, trois jours à capturer Draco et Bellatrix, et tout le reste à préparer le polynectar et le plan d'évasion. Désolé. Plusieurs fois j'ai voulu partir seul à ta recherche, mais les membres de l'Ordre m'en ont empêché.

Et comment tu comptes me faire sortir ?

Il sortit de la poche de sa cape deux petites fioles, et aggrandit un sac qu'il avait réduit à la taille d'un crayon. De ce sac, il sortit des habits, et une cape.

Ce sont les habits de Bellatrix. Et ça, la fiole de polynectar qui te permettra d'empreinter son physique le temps de couvrir notre fuite.

Et comment comptes-tu simuler ma présence ?

Il ne répondit pas, sourit, et lui tendit les vêtements.

Pardon ? Devant toi ? T'es malade !

Ecoute, je suis sencé être Draco Malefoy, actuellement en train de te violer, donc le fait que tu sois en partie dénudée est assez normal, non ?

Il prit la fiole déjà entamée, et bû. Quelques instants plus tard, après quelques grimaces, il redevint Malefoy. Il colla la brunette contre un coin, et elle s'assit, se déshabillant, restant en sous-vêtements, se mettant dans les habits d'une femme qu'elle déteste.

Macnair vint voir si tout se passait bien, et lorsqu'il vit cette scène, il tourna les talons, croyant voir autre chose, se disant que Draco avait réussit à dompter la féline gryffondor. Harry fixait le corps fragile et meurtri de sa meilleure amie, se disant que personne n'avait le droit de faire du mal à une si belle créature. De son côté, Hermione rougissait. Jamais il ne l'avait vue en petite tenue. Elle se sentait trahie, mais protégée à la fois. Harry l'avait prise sous son aile, et elle ne voulait plus redescendre des hauteurs vertigineuses qu'elle espèrait atteindre à ses côtés.

Elle se releva, et lui tendit ses propres habits lacérés et sales. Il les réduisit à leur tour, et tendit la fiole de polynectar à Hermione. A son tour de changer de peau. Le liquide visqueux lui donna envie de vomir, un goût âcre emplit sa bouche, le même que lors de leur deuxième année. Harry la regarda se transformer en la femme qu'il haïssait le plus au monde.

Et maintenant ? demanda-t-elle de cette voix affreuse.

Il ne répondit que par un simple sourire, à la Malefoy. Il fit apparaître un hologramme d'Hermione, accroupie, de dos, dans le coin où elle se trouvait précédemment. Ils se regardèrent, il lui tendit le bras, et ils sortirent. Son capuchon rabattu, elle cacha la foule de sentiments qui s'emparaient de son esprit. Soulagement. Joie. Euphorie. Mais aussi la peur. La crainte de la suite. Macnair ne lui laissa pas le temps d'explorer plus ses ressources intérieures.

Eh ! Bellatrix, ma chère. Draco, toujours bien accompagné !

Effectivement, rien ne change, mon cher, répondit "Malefoy".

Excuse-nous, mais nous sommes pressés, son père nous a demandés, inventa "Bellatrix".

Après un signe de tête respectueux et un baise-main, il les laissa s'en aller. Harry avait retenu le parcours, et dès qu'ils touchèrent les premiers brins d'herbe calcinés, ils transplanèrent en direction des grilles de Poudlard.

Epuisé, Malefoy lâcha Bellatrix. A la question muette qu'elle lui posa, il répondit d'une réponse tout aussi muette. Nul besoin de paroles pour comprendre une âme en peine et un esprit fatigué de toujours combattre. Dumbledor s'était placé derrière les grilles, et il leur ouvrit. Le polynectar perdait de son effet, et les yeux verts d'Harry étaient de retour, et juraient avec la pâleur morbide du visage du serpentard.

Dumbledor ne leur posa aucune question, sachant pertinament que leur unique souhait serait de se retrouver tranquilement. Il les abandonna dans la chambre d'Hermione. Ils n'avaient toujours pas recouvré leur physique normal, et, avec l'apparition progressive de chacune des parties de leurs deux corps, ils se redécouvraient dans leurs entités.

Le brun des cheveux de la jeune gryffondor re-teintait sa tête, où on voyait apparaître son nez légèrement retroussé. Elle retrouvait sa taille normale, plus petite que Bellatrix. Ils étaient tous deux assis à terre, l'un en face de l'autre.

Harry retrouvait peu à peu sa musculature, et se sentit si compressé dans la chemise de Malefoy qu'il dût l'enlever. A l'inverse, Hermione redevenait la frêle jeune fille, si fine. Elle flottait à présent tant dans ses vêtements que la chemise glissa sur ses épaules, et retomba sur son ventre.

Le chocolat si tendre de ses yeux était de retour également.

Ils se dévoraient des yeux, à 50 centimètres l'un de l'autre. Ils reagardaient se former chaque partie du corps de l'autre. La pâleur de Malefoy laissa place à un hâle doré estival, auquel Harry avait droit toute l'année. La peau usée et flétrie de la mangemort se retendit, retrouva sa fraîcheur. Les traces de coups, les blessures, revinrent également. Elle s'en serait bien passée. Les cicatrices d'Harry ré-apparurent sur sa peau. En sous-vêtements, l'un comme l'autre, ils poursuivaient leur étude méticuleuse.

La crinière noire remplaça le poil brossé et blond. Les dernières transformations eurent lieu. Ils étaient redevenus eux-mêmes. Avec ces retours, l'épuisement dans lequel se trouvait Hermione l'envahit. Elle se leva avec difficulté, et alla dans la salle de bain. Harry remit ses propres habits, et l'attendit, assis sur son lit, se disant qu'il n'aurait pas pût survivre sans elle. Elle avait fait preuve de plus de courage que tous les membres masculins de l'Ordre réunis. Il regarda sa main, dans laquelle s'inscrivaient les marques des ongles de la belle rebelle.

De retour, simplement en sous-vêtements, les yeux pleurants de la fatigue accumulée, elle s'allongea sur son lit. Sa main se posa sur celle d'Harry, dans un dernier geste. Morphée la prit dans ses bras, et Harry la couvrit doucement. Exténué, il s'allongea à ses côtés, et s'endormi la main sur son épaule, qu'il avait dénudée plus tôt dans la journée. Il avait risqué sa vie, et aurait donné son âme pour la sentir une fois de plus près de lui. Elle était là, comme une étoile distante. Il ferait tout pour passer juste une seule nuit avec elle, à la regarder dormir. Voir ses yeux clos s'ouvrir au monde, et regarder à travers. Il l'aimait.

Il se donnerait tout entier aux forces du mal pour avoir son amour. Ne serais-ce qu'une fois. La déesse du sommeil et de la nuit l'emmena à son tour, dans ces lieux où les tortures ne sont que cauchemards, et la douleur simple illusion. Ces lieux où ils pouvaient se retrouver...

Au petit matin, Harry s'éveilla, ne voulant pas laisser Hermione face à ses souvenirs macabres dès le réveil. En effet, ses yeux étaient toujours fermés, et son souffle calme planait en bruit de fond. Qu'elle était paisible ! Rien à voir avec la tigresse de la veille. Seule trace de ces deux semaines, les bleus, les cicatrices. Harry ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux de ses lèvres entrouvertes, de ses cheveux soyeux, de ses épaules dénudées.

Il ne prit pas garde quand les yeux de la belle s'ouvrirent avec difficulté. Mais il remarqua bien vite qu'elle était réveillée. A la vue d'un homme près d'elle, elle se leva d'un bond. Elle reculait doucement, les poings serrés, le regard apeuré. Il lui sourit tendrement, au moment où elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne risquait rien. Elle s'avança, honteuse.

Désolée, sursura-t-elle, tout en s'asseyant près de son meilleur ami.

Pas de problème. Je comprends.

Elle se lova contre lui, et laissa couler ces larmes qu'elle avait tant retenues. Il ne parlait pas, se contentait de la serrer dans ses bras, la rassurant de ses câlins. Ils restèrent dans cette position près d'une demi-heure, à la fin de laquelle Harry s'allongea. Hermione posa une main sur son torse, afin de s'appuyer. A la vue de la grimace du brun, elle la retira immédiatement. A la question muette qu'elle lui posa, il souleva son t-shirt, arborant une longue cicatrice le long des pectoraux. Il la prit dans ses bras, et la déposa près de lui. Avait-elle tort de l'aimer ? Elle se voyait mal vivre sans lui. Sentir son corps près du sien l'apaisait. Il était probablement le seul homme qu'elle pourrait approcher avant un moment. Le souvenir douloureux des deux semaines passées était encore trop présent. En chaque présence masculine elle voyait un mangemort. Sauf lui, son sauveur, en qui elle avait confience plus qu'en personne d'autre.

Il donnerait sa vie pour passer quelques instants de plus près d'elle. Le corps d'Hermione se mouvait des spasmes saccadés. Il comprit de suite qu'elle avait recommencé à pleurer. On ne cicatrise pas les blessures profondes, corporelles et spirituelles, en une nuit. Loin de là.

Quelques heures plus, tard, Dumbledor les demanda dans son bureau, où ils se rendirent, passant par tous les passages secrets possibles, afin de rester discrets. Hermione ne voulait pas se mêler à la foule des curieux. Il leur sourit doucement, et serra Hermione dans ses bras, comme si elle avait été sa prorpe fille. Il ne leur posa que peu de questions, et demanda seulement à Hermione d'aller à l'infiremerie afin de soigner ses blessures superficielles, et de parler avec Mme Pomfresh des viols qu'elle avait subis. Il serait gênant qu'elle soit tombée enceinte, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. De toute manière, jamais elle n'aurait gardé l'enfant. Jamais.

Harry, sous la pression des supplications muettes d'Hermione, l'emmena jusqu'à l'infirmerie, vide à midi.

Harry ! Hermione ! On s'est fait un sang d'encre. Je suis si heureuse de vous voir !

Ils lui communiquèrent les raisons de leur venue, et elle les entraîna à l'écart, là où personne ne pouvait les voir. Harry attendait patiemment que le check-up se termine. Quand Pomfresh demanda à Hermione des détails sur les tortures qu'elle avait subies, elle refusa d'en parler devant Harry.

Mais pourquoi ? interrogea-t-il, pourtant sûr de la confience qu'elle lui portait.

Je...je veux pas que tu saches tout.

Mais je sais parfaitement ce qu'ils t'ont fait ! On a interrogé Malefoy et Bellatrix, je sais tout !

Tu ne connais pas les détails, et c'est ça le plus dérangeant. Je veux pas que tu saches.

Comment veux-tu que je t'aide si je ne sais rien ?

Je...laisses tomber. Un autre jour. Je te dirais tout un autre jour.

Il sortit de l'infirmerie en pestant, et s'adossa au mur, en l'attendant. Plusieurs groupes de Gryffondor l'acostèrent et le saluèrent. Ron, parmis eux, le prit à l'écart, et lui demanda des nouvelles d'Hermione. Il lui répondit qu'elle était sur le point de sortir.

Le corps frêle et meurtri de la belle passa la porte, et Ron voulut la prendre dans ses bras. Effrayée, elle se recula, et se serra contre Harry, n'osant pas regarder Ron en face.

Shuuuut. C'est fini. Tu risques rien ici.

Me laisses pas là toute seule. Je t'en supplie !

Il lui caressa les cheveux pour lui signifier que rien n'arriverait. Il demanda à Ron d'être indulgeant avec elle, mais il ne semblait pas de cet avis.

Elle ne reconnait même pas son meilleur ami ! Ils lui ont fait quoi, un lavage de cerveau ? gromela-t-il.

Elle s'est fait violer par tous les mangemorts, a été torturée, et humiliée. Et malgré ça, ils ont tous une blessure profonde qui témoigne qu'ils l'ont approchée. Je crois pas que tu aurais eu tant de courage.

Il tourna les talons, et partit. La brune avait les yeux rougis. Harry, pour la consoler, lui sourit, et lui prit la main, l'entraînant vers un lieu qui était inconnu à la jeune fille. Une clairière pleine de clarté, de chaleur. Tout le contraire de ce qu'elle avait connu.

Il approcha son visage du sien, tenant sa taille fine entre ses bras, tachant de ne pas réveiller sa douleur. Elle leva son visage et entrouvrit ses lèvres, fermant les yeux. Leur baiser fut long, et passionné, comme deux amants que l'on aurait arrachés l'un a l'autre depuis trop longtemps.

Enfin, il l'avait fait. Nul besoin de lui dire à quel point il l'aimait, elle l'avait bien comprit. Et lui avait enfin été soulagé de savoir que ses sentiments n'étaient pas à sens unique. Il s'assirent dans l'herbe, se câlinèrent, s'embrassèrent, et parlèrent. Elle lui révèla tout ce qu'il ne savait pas. Il serrait tant les poings que les jointures devinrent livides. Comment faire du mal à une si douce et fragile jeune fille ? Il ne comprenait pas que la cruauté humaine puisse aller jusqu'à l'inhumanité.

Elle ressentait le besoin de s'éloigner de tout celà, d'abandonner la magie, du moins pour un temps. Indéfinit, certes, mais pas définitivement. Harry la comprenait parfaitement, et lui proposa de venir avec elle, d'oublier tout celà. De se trouver un travail, un appartement, de se construire une vie loin des horreurs de la magie noire, omniprésente à présent.

Ils se rendirent chez Dumbledor, et lui expliquèrent leur envie. Il ne leur cacha pas qu'il préfèrait les avoir à Poudlard, mais il leur donna tout de même l'équivalent moldu des ASPICS, et des BUSES. Ils partiraient le week-end, quand tout le monde serait à Pré-au-Lard. En attendant, Hermione désirait plus que tout rester discrète, et ne voir personne d'autre qu'Harry. Elle s'enferma donc dans sa chambre, et Harry y entrait par le passage secret derrière l'armoire. Ils faisaient des projets d'avenir, allongés l'un contre l'autre. Mais malgré les deux nuits qu'ils passèrent ensemble, rien ne se produisit. Hermione avait honte d'avoir été souillée, et elle avait peur de décevoir Harry. Mais celui-çi la rassurait, ne la brusquait pas, lui promettait qu'elle se sentirait mieux dès qu'ils auraient quitté la magie.

Ils avaient trouvé un appartement qui appartenait autrefois à Tonks, qui leur avait offert de bon coeur. Situé en plein Londres moldu, rien ne le distinguait des autres. De plus, même si la magie était utilisée à l'intérieur, on ne pouvait la détecter. Leurs emplois étaient tout trouvés également.

Les valises étaient prêtes, réduites à l'état de petits sacs. Ils observèrent pour la dernière fois ce lieu de bonheur et de douleur, puis Dumbledor les fit transplaner jusqu'à leur nouveau lieu de vie. Tout était aménagé, ils commencaient une nouvelle vie.

Ils avaient tout donné l'un pour l'autre. Elle lui avait donné sa confience et son amour. Lui, lui avait donné sa vie et son amour. Ils s'étaient tout donné, et se donneraient encore tout, si besoin survenait.

Tout...

_**Voili voilou ! C'était donc ça ma surprise : une fin plus ou moins heureuse ! ça change, n'est-ce pas ? Reviews please, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir des commentaires constructifs, même si c'est pour dire du mal de mon histoire **_

_**Bisous à tous, et merci de lire mes fics.**_

_**Saïka Garner.**_


End file.
